1. Field
This application relates to energy management, and in particular, to systems and methods of reliable dynamic energy management.
2. Background
Conventional computer systems rely on voltage and frequency scaling based upon the performance level of the system of available battery power for energy management. Typically, a temperature or remaining power calculation is performed. Subsequently, in response to a power budget, a scaling down of voltage or frequency shifting will occur to lower overall power performance of the system. Furthermore, within computer processors of conventional systems core power saving techniques have included clock gating or voltage isolation/shutdown for units not needed.